


Тот кто приручил (He who tamed)

by Kro_Lia



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Russian Slash & Yaoi Awards, Yaoi, Слеш, ангст, драма, яой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kro_Lia/pseuds/Kro_Lia
Summary: «Это Бегство», — в голове Франкенштейна смазанным цветным пятном впихивает мысль, что это кажется игрой в кошки-мышки! Смешок срывается с растянутых, в некое подобие улыбки, губ. Франкен ученый — он умеет ждать!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на русском

В который раз М-21 удивлялся собственным чувствам, когда заглядывал в потемневшие глаза блондина. Это соприкосновение взглядов, наэлектризованного воздуха и мыслей, крутящихся в голове. Сумасшествие, чертово сумасшествие с белыми мягкими стенами и криками стенаниями, разодранными в кровь запястьями. Душа нервно рвалась ввысь, скручивалась, просилась, умоляла отпустить. М-21 почти был готов с ней расстаться, растаять песчинкой во временном потоке. Ослепительно белом потоке.

— Сегодня обследование, — роняет Франкенштейн, проходя мимо застрявшего и впавшего в прострацию оборотня, который даже по инерции лишь кивает. Правда двадцать первый краем глаза ловит полыхнувшие не то беспокойство, не то заинтересованность во взгляде ученого, будто тот желает знать мысли. Воздух искрится, осколками летит в небо, и на место встает реальность. Молодой мужчина стряхивает с себя остатки наваждения и даже немного удивляется, особенно тому, как не разбилась кружка в его руках, наполненная горячим кофе. Франкиннштейн на этот напиток всегда фыркает, и даже кривится, будто видит нечто мерзкое. Но если уж говорить откровенно, то растворимый кофе пьют только трое. Это сам оборотень и Такео с Тао. Самый большой фанатик этого напитка именно Тао. Франкенштейн предпочитает чай, как Рейзел и другие ноблесс. Люди же обычно приносят газировку и всякую совершено не полезную еду, которую тут же съедают.

— Мастер, — ученый почти галантно кланяется и ставит на стол кружку, наполненную ароматным черным чаем и небольшую миску с печеньем, что так любит Рейзел. Сейчас Франкен одет в современные темные джинсы и простую, но явно не из дешевых, футболку. Это подмечается само собой, и взгляд прилипает к его пальцам. М-21 не чувствует совершенно ничего, кроме того, что, кажется, пора сдаваться в психбольниц, ибо такое пристальное внимание все же привлекает взгляд блондина. Оборотень фыркает совсем тихо. Нет, конечно, он скорее всего подумал, что у М-21 проблемы на нервной почве, с постоянными битвами, травлей и всякой прочей чушью. Ученый почти всегда находит причину в каком-нибудь из этих пунктов. Тишина повисает в воздухе. Рейзел не благодарит, только слегка наклоняет голову, но в красноватом взгляде расцветает что-то неведомое, ибо взгляд направлен на него. Оборотень скулит, рвется, боится и кажется сходит с ума. Двадцать первый прикусывает губу, чтобы наконец понять какого черт происходит. Взгляд Рейзела меняется, разливается широким потоком, окатывает ветром, и кажется он все знает, как чертов телепат. Его, человека, совершенно не пугает взгляд Ноблесс. Да, собственно, что он может узнать? А вот оборотень рычит, мается. М-21 не удивлен, он разделен на два существа. Он был человеком, стал оборотнем. И сейчас, с каждым новым превращением, возобладают инстинкты. Они пробуждаются подобно спящему вулкану. Не его сердце отбивает ритм, и от человека остаётся так мало…

— Я пойду, — как-то неуверенно произносит оборотень. И пусть голос даже не выдает неуверенности, по коже ползет изморозь, когда он натыкается на внимательный прищур голубых глаз ученого. Двадцать первый не знает, что еще сказать, чтобы не показаться ни назойливым, ни слишком нервным. Тао кричит вдогонку что-то довольно колкое, но оборотень пропускает слова мимо ушей. Он, как провинившийся, моет посуду, правда вместе с Такео. Тот уж не смог оставить товарища в беде, в отличии от фыркнувшего на это двадцать первого. Хотя догадка терзает горло и мысли. Если уж судить, то довольно красочные засосы у обоих парней. Уже выходя из квартиры, М-21 слышит, как Штейн снова повторяет о том, что он не должен опоздать.

Прогулка по крышам затягивается почти на два часа. Перед глазами мелькают люди, высотки, отражение неровных поверхностей окон, небо, да и собственно он сам. Когда он уходил, уже было за полдень. Сейчас уже начинает вечереть, людей на улице все больше. Кто-то возвращается с учебы, кто-то с работы. Все спешат по домам. Монотонно, шагом, как роботы. М-21 останавливается. С высоты двадцати этажей все кажется безумно маленьким, мизерным. В его голове вспыхивает воспоминание, и оно, наверное, важно для подсознания. Наверняка от него просто так не избавишься. Франкенштейн, его лаборатория, холодный кафель под ладонями и горячее дыхание на шее. М-21 опускает веки, и под ними пляшет свет. Воспоминания захлестывают морской волной.  
Он тогда сам набросился, как изголодавшийся зверь, как животное во время «охоты»*. Внутри кипит кровь. Тогда Франкенштейн на его нападение только засмеялся, как-то грубо и хрипло. То было зверское желание, он не мог контролировать ни себя, ни собственное тело. Оно горело, требовало и повиновалось инстинкту. Ученый был неторопливым. Совершенной противоположностью отключившегося М-21, что, как «сучка», желал его. Воспоминания остались расплывчатыми, а из горла вырвался задушенный вдох. Двадцать первый помнит только ощущения горячих рук, головокружительные поцелуи, холодный кафельный пол под ладонями, саднящие колени и попытки ученного дойти хотя бы до кушетки. Расплывающиеся предметы перед глазами, и горящие голубым пламенем глаза. В воспоминаниях вспыхивают еще и голоса, собственные полу стоны и тихое надрывное шипение ученого, которое эхом отражалось в лаборатории.

«С этого все и началось», — думается М-21. Кажется тогда он начал воспринимать Франкенштейна, как нечто большее, чем просто ученого, работодателя и хозяина дома. И все же задавался вопросом: «Какого черта там все же произошло?» Если уж учитывать, то без позволения и собственного желания Франкенштейна, М-21 похоронили бы за такое на заднем дворе под яблоней. Ибо уж силы у них были не равны. Ученый в несколько раз превосходил недооборотня в силе. Эти мысли хоронят его. Медленно, надоедливо выкапывают неровную могилу. Они съедают его мысли, чувства. Съедают его развороченную душу. Кажется, скоро стрежень, на котором держится основа его характера, его смысл, рухнет и рассыпается, как грифель карандаша. Это можно назвать самоуничтожением. Медленным, ядовитым. Яд съедает миллиметр за миллиметром. М-21 щурится, смотрит на солнце, что все ближе клонится к земле.

Возвращение домой знаменуется тремя вещами: это громкий, заразительный смех, шелестящий звук упаковок с чипсами и луковыми кольцами и шипение газированных напитков. М-21 даже не удивляется. Такие посиделки стали почти каждонедельным явлением.

— О, Аджоси, добрый вечер! — Кричит Шинву. Ик-хан так же здоровается. Девочки хихикают и слегка склоняя головы, приветствуют молодого мужчину. М-21 слегка кивает, зная, что они все поймут, тем более такое холодное приветствие в его стиле.

Франкенштейна среди них нет. Оборотень находит его на кухне пьющим горячий чай и горящим праведным гневом. И если бы Двадцать первый знал, что ученый тут, то он бы и шагу не сделал, но времени на мгновенную смену декорации нет. Ученый поднимает тяжелый взгляд на вошедшего. Молчание не знаменует тишину. Крики Региса и остальных школьников довольно громкие. М-21 слегка хмурится и раздражается. Хочется элементарной тишины, но гости будут сидеть еще около часа, и только потом соберутся уйти. Можно даже не предугадывать, это, как прописанная истина.

— Думаю, что при таком раскладе, обследовании перенесем на завтра, — ничего не выражающим тоном, как бы между делом, говорит Франкенштен, осматривая полки холодильника. Оборотень слегка напрягает плечи, но не впадает в ступор, только кивает головой, как игрушка-болванчик. Слова не рвутся, ему-то нечего сказать. М-21 думает, что при общении с этим человеком в его голове одна пустота, как вакуум.  
— Ладно, — оборотень жмёт плечами. В груди пожар, а сердце набатом бьется в ушах, но на лице нет эмоции, будто бы все как всегда, не за рамками обычного общения.

***

 

Вечер наступает довольно незаметно, и время уже приближается к ночи. Оборотень мается, не зная куда податься. В его комнате сейчас кажется неуютно, даже давяще. Тишина окутывает дом. Хотя, скорее всего, Рейзел вовсе не спит, как и Франкенштейн. У ученого на уме эксперименты.

— Пойду, — говорит себе же оборотень, сам не зная для чего произнес слова в слух. В тишине они режут не хуже острого клинка, потому что устоявшаяся пелена тишины разваливается, как под напором. Ноги двигаются с натугой, как проржавевший метел. Рука тянется к ручке двери, но воли открыть ее нет. Кажется, последняя попытка все же венчается успехом, ведь ноги все же идут, совсем тихо. Настенные бра горят не ярким оранжевым цветом. Балконная дверь прикрыта жалюзи, но М-21 не человек, так что в темноте все видно довольно хорошо. Ветер, как игривый щенок, ударяется о М-21, когда тот ступает на воздух. На улице хорошо. Игривые потоки воздуха вьются змеями в небе. Листья, сорванные ветром, парят, как воздушные змеи. Франкенштейн сказал, что луна покровительствует и Вампирам, и Оборотням. Правда М-21 не особо помнит все, что он тогда поведал на счет ночного светила. Сейчас же луна был не полная, надкусанным яблоком весящая в небе.

— М-21, — голос Штейна не пугает, не отрезвляет, не дает затрещин. Это шутка, потому когда мужчина оборачивается, возле дверей нет никого. Оборотень хмурится. Когда это закончится? Ему хочется смеяться. Горячий лед скользит по венам. — Двадцать первый, — голос уже не эфемерный, а настоящий. М-21 чувствует это на инфинуме инстинктов и интуиции. На пороге стоит именно ученый, и наверняка, если бы не выдержка, он бы скорее всего вздрогнул.

«Чего тебе?» — на грани грубости и абсурда в голове звучит монологом хриплый крик его собственного голоса, который не слетает с губ звуками.

И молчание, и тишина тонкой пеленой мыльных пузырей висит на нитке. Никто и слова больше не говорит, только ветер заигрывает, свистит, шуршит, поет. И наверняка эта ночь была бы прекрасна, но есть такое веское, заточенное «но», что от него убегай или нет, оно останется. Это невысказанность, не сорванные, как поздние бутоны цветов, слова. Так наверняка эта ночь была в тысячу раз лучше и искрилась, как бенгальский огонек. Оборотень не успевает осознать того, что тяжелый вздох рушит тишину, лопает пузыри и крошит реальность. До того тяжелый вздох привлекает ученого. Франкен только косится взглядом на оборотня, на лице которого без его желания эмоции вспыхивают карикатурными рисунками. Ученому становится слегка весело, ибо такое выражение лица ужаса и смущения на лице у молодого человека еще не наблюдалось. Ему хочется подойти поближе и изучить его. Не только выражение лица…

Молчание не затягивается еще на добрые двадцать минут так же, как и не слетают слова в адрес стоящего на против.

«Это Бегство», — в голове Франкенштейна смазанным цветным пятном впихивает мысль, что это кажется игрой в кошки-мышки! Смешок срывается с растянутых, в некое подобие улыбки, губ. Франкен ученый — он умеет ждать!  
М-21 ретируется.

***

 

Утро не встречает проснувшегося оборотня пением птиц, ласковыми лучами солнца и мышами, поющими на тумбе. Утро до того поганое, что слово «поганое» даже слишком мягко звучит, ибо настолько хреновым утро не может быть по определению, но стереотипы ломаются. В голове М-21 каша такая густая, противная, а еще голова его раскалывается, будто изнутри тысячи молотков бьют курантами, не по колоколу, а по его мозгу. Утренние процедуры немного освежают его, но все же утро хреновенькое, такое же, как и двадцать минут назад.

— Доброе утро, — кое-как каркает на приветливый кивок со стороны Тао и Такео оборотень. Хотя лишние движения и причиняют боль, можно сказать, что оборотень уже привык. Ни ученого, ни одного из вампиров на кухне не наблюдается, это можно объяснить двумя вещами: те либо ушли гулять с людьми в свой выходной, либо все еще спят.  
— О, М-21. Ты-то мне и нужен, — с лица оборотня сползает вся, буквально вся, краска. И кожа кажется почти серой. Голос окликнувшего можно и без усилий узнать. Двадцать первый ощущает тяжесть, не только на сердце, а еще и в ногах, плечах, рука. В общем во всем теле, в каждой долбанной клеточке тела. Оборотень почти готов воскликнуть, что против, против, против… Против Босса не пойдешь!

Лаборатория встречает своей белизной. М-21 жмурится от того, что свет горит намного ярче, а хмурится потому что помещение воняет моющим средством с высокой стерильностью. Для острого обоняния это, как нашатырь, вылитый наголову. Франкенштейна не наблюдается, а сам оборотень привычно ступает босыми ногами по кафелю. Холодная керамика приятно холодит ступни. Оборотень присаживается на удобную, мягкую и высокую кушетку. По голому торсу ползет холодок, ветер кондиционера лижет спину и слегка шевелит волосы. Ученого все еще не наблюдается. От скуки М-21 оглядывает помещение, хотя и был здесь тысячу раз. Оно все такое же, как и при первой проверке: стерильное, прохладное, но более живое. Это помещение не та лаборатория, где его держали. От этого воспоминания оборотень фыркает и измучено прикусывает губу. С тихим шорохом двери с противоположной от входа стороны разъезжаются. Ученый как всегда в белоснежном халате идет по направлению к оборотню, держа приличную папку с макулатурой, и это не вселяет надежду. От человека веет уверенностью и спокойствием, но что-то противно, будто пищащий над ухом будильник трезвонит об опасности, а если не о ней, то о чем-то в этом роде.

— Отлично, — сам себе кивнув головой, сказал Франкен, все еще рассматривая какой-то график на листе, что был первым в общей куче. Оборотень перестал дышать… Протянутая рука с двумя капсулами разных цветов настроения не поднимала, только настораживала. Но Оборотень уже привычным движением схватил капсулы, умудрившись втянуть в легкие воздух, и закинул в рот безвкусные таблетки. Франкен конечно же следил за тем, как таблетки исчезли в глотке. И кажется на его лице проскользнуло поистине лисье выражение лица. Но с уверенностью утверждать это М-21 не мог.  
— Хочу сказать тебе, — ученый немного поправил сползшие очки и продолжил, — уровень феромонов у тебя, как у животных во время течки… Организм перенапряжен, и у тебя, похоже, хроническое недосыпание. Так, в крови небольшой переизбыток лейкоцитов. Остальные показатели в норме.

М-21 не был уверен в том, что ему сейчас хочется больше всего. Стать оборотнем и вцепиться когтями в горло ученого, разорвав глотку клыками. Феромоны и течка были словами знакомыми, но не настолько, чтобы вызвать в М-21 понимания.

— Течка это, как у собак, — выдохнул оборотень… В груди поднялось глухое раздражение. Но он же не собака.

«Как это, как у собак?» — нервно переспросил ГМО, пытаясь не взвыть.

— Почти, но у тебя просто запах немного поменялся. Это как пубертатный период у молодняка. Если можно так выразиться, становишься взрослым песиком, — эти слова задели молодого мужчину. Его назвали псом. Из груди вырвался рык. — Спокойствие, — слова прозвучали шуткой. Совершенно не смешной, насмешливой. Франкенштей медленно прошел оставшиеся пару метров, что разделяли их. Руки М-21 не двигались так же, как и ноги. Ученый хрипло засмеялся, как смеются над проигравшими. Рука с длинными узловатыми пальцами прошлась кончиками пальцев по овалу лица. Оборотень заскулил. Форменное издевательство. Ученый сверкнул глазами и отошел на пару шагов от жертвы. Очки слетели точным выверенным движением с переносицы, как у бумаги. Упали на стол. Глухой стук повис в лаборатории. М-21 не было страшно. Тело не слушалось и не двигалось, а внутри все скручивало горячей спиралью. Мысли немного путались, и его бросало из крайней степени раздражения в крайнюю степень спокойствия, иногда он застревал в состоянии спаспенсиса, которое находилось по середине. На лице ученого читалась насмешка и предвкушение, а по венам побежала лава. Оборотень прикусил губу.

— Не прикусывай губы, — Франкенштейн немного наклонился. Так, чтобы можно было посмотреть в глаза оборотня. Длинные пальцы прошлись по щеке, слегка пригладив торчащие волосы, и слегка коснулся его уст. М-21 и вовсе перестал дышать, когда его губ коснулись чужие, горячие и сухие. Это было бы почти целомудренно, простое прикосновение с подоплекой к страсти. Он, двадцать первый, помнил это ощущение чужих губ на своих, но оно отличалось, как отличается весна от осени. По коже пронеслись мурашки, которые рассеивались по коже холодными морскими каплями. Молодого мужчину нервировало это. Он не мог шевельнуть и пальцем, а желание все сильнее, как яд по крови, окутывало все тело сетью маленьких паутинок. Ученый так же не давал расслабиться. Руки будто бы невзначай касались оголённой кожи, кончиками пальцев вырисовывая неясный узор. Это можно было бы назвать пыткой. Поцелуй. М-21 едва вздохнул, когда наглые руки сжали затылок, а горячий язык вторгся в рот.

«Горячо», — первая мысль посетила Двадцать первого. Это было невозможно горячо. Губы слегка онемели, потому что Франкен, как истинный дьявол, говоря ему не кусать губы, сам же касался их своими зубами. Поцелуй был с привкусом крови и мятных леденцов. М-21 простонал во время этого покушения на его губы. Рука ученого, та, что не держала затылок, бродила по телу. Длинные, немного шершавые пальцы касались его кожи, плыли по изгибам мышц к шее, резко вниз к ключицам и ниже к грудной клетке, слегка обводя напряжённые соски, царапая короткими ногтями выступающие ребра и кубики пресса. Пальцы хоть и несли в себе нежность, но это было скорее фарсом. Язык у оборотня онемел, когда его засасывал в свой рот ученый. Кусал, лизал, заставлял играть по собственным правилам. Это было форменное сумасшествие. Внутри все горело огнем, сбивалось с привычного ритма, а естество и вовсе казалось было подвергнуто злой, почти адской, пытке. М-21 застонал, голос оказался хриплым и прерывистым, приоткрывая рот. Из уголка приоткрытых губ текла незаметная ниточка слюны, а его рот и тело все продолжал терроризировать наглый ученый. Стон, кажется, распалил Франкенштейна сильнее, ибо поцелуй и вовсе стал казаться диким от чертовой школьной, сопливой, розовой нежности. Он переключался на грубые прикосновения не губ, а зубов и снова сопливая нежность. Губы были в крови, но ранки затягивались. Словно в горячечном бреду его губы кусал ученый, так что кровь заливалась в рот, перемешивалась со слюной, будоражила сильнее. Руки слегка дернулась. Действие препарата начало пропадать, но оборотень сумел поднять будто свинцовую руку сначала на плечо, а после схватил Франкенштейна за густую шевелюру и дернул руку. Ученый только глубже засосал язык бедного оборотня, что не знал, как остановить Франкенштейна, но даже если и так, то полной уверенности в том, что он действительно этого желает так же не было.

— Черт, — прохрипел Франкен, снова касаясь собственными губами чужого рта. Но не поцеловал, просто слизнул кровь. Сначала с верхней губы, потом с нижней. Рука, что гуляла по телу, начала сползать ниже к бугорку, что явственно выделялся под свободными домашними штанами. Наглая рука сжала возбуждённое естество. Оборотень зарычал, тело его слегка дернулось и покрылось мурашками, а его пальцы сжали волосы ученого сильнее. Светловолосый мужчина хрипло засмеялся, неудобная поза совершенно не мешала ему, а чужая рука на волосах и подавно не волновала. — Песик хочет еще, — издевательски протянул мужчина, поглаживая напряжённую плоть. Указательный палец невзначай коснулся резинки штанов, немного оттягивая ее. Под рукой член дернулся, а оборотень зажмурил глаза и совсем тихо заскулил. Дыхание сперло окончательно. Его язык прошелся по губам, и это привлекло внимание Франкенштейна. Голубые глаза цепко следили за путешествием языка, а после, будто не сумев себя сдержать, он снова поцеловал Двадцать первого. Тот был ни в коей мере не против.  
— Перестань, — голос сорвался. Франкен отвлекся от поцелуев. М-21 лихорадочно блестящими глазами уставился на Франкенштейна, который к его же изумлению улыбался и продолжал пытать рукой член. Усмехнувшись, ученый, как по волшебству, достал еще одну капсулу, совершено ядерного морковного цвета.  
— Снимет паралич, — «БОСС» приложил капсулу к сжатым губам. М-21 готов был продать душу дьяволу, ибо не верилось в честность этого человека. Но как всегда, почти клише, он раскрыл губы и проглотил капсулу. Оказалось не обманул. Руки понемногу приходили в себя, как и ноги, а Франкен продолжал пытать. Его губы растягивались в хищной улыбке при каждом дёрганье оборотня, когда рука слишком сильно сжимала возбуждённый член или когда его губы касались оголённой кожи торса. Стоны все чаще срывались с сухих губ парня, а он не мог перестать стонать. Стоны сами рвались из глотки. Ощущения топили его окончательно, заталкивали в самое пекло. Ему хотелось, хотелось снова поцелуев Франкенштейна. Хотелось, чтобы этот чертов материал, который стесняет, по крайней мере сейчас, движения, пропал, чтобы наконец почувствовать освобождение. Руки оборотня сами сжали волосы, заставив наконец ученого обратить внимание на лицо Двадцать первого, который не стал медлить. Его разъедало это чувство. Когда он наконец поцеловал светловолосого мужчину, ощущение неправильности пропало. Кажется, ученый был приятно удивлен, и он даже мурлыкнул. Проворные руки Штейна понемногу стянули штаны до копчика, но так как положение не позволяло снять их полностью, прошлось прерваться. Ступая на холодный кафель, М-21 почувствовал, как ток бежит по ноге, скручивается вензелями, а пространство меняет свое расположение. Его, как игрушку, с легкостью поднял Франкен. Засмеялся и шлепнул за непослушание и дерганье оборотня. Вырваться не представлялось возможным. Пространство заходило ходуном, потому что ученый двинулся к раскрытым створкам пасти дверей. За незнакомым проемом оказалось небольшие помещение, с большим кремового цвета диваном и горой былых, совершенно скучных подушек. В голове пронеслись мыли, что все это не спроста!

Возмущаться и бежать было уже поздно. Оборотень сдался окончательно. М-21, уже лежащий на диване, взглянул на ученого. По коже, что не была скрыта материалом, гулял прохладный и свежий воздух. Соприкосновение взглядом и оборотень взвыл. На него смотрели глаза охотника, который поймал свою добычу. Они сверкали ярко сапфирами и переливались в приглушенном свете. Халат слетел с полечь человека слишком быстро, как и белая рубашка. Штаны он не стал трогать, хотя было видно, как топорщился материал, давая понять, просто так оборотень уже отсюда не уйдет, и что не он один желает, как умалишённый. Кожа у обоих взмокла. Франкенштейн встал коленом на мягкий матрац. М-21 не смог вздохнуть. Это было похоже на соблазнение. Дико, медленно, секусуально. Двадцать первый еле выдохнул и отвел взгляд от кубиков пресса и крепкой груди. Языком провел по губам, увлажняя их. В его мыслях пронеслись смешные и глупы фразы, до того они были абсурдными, что и думать о них не хотелось. Да в общем-то думать М-21 нормально не мог. Его кожи коснулись руки, вызвав в оборотне отклик. Он не мог сопротивляться, а штаны неудержимой силой начали спускаться ниже. Освобожденный от оков член шлепнул о перс глухим мокрым стуком, испачкав кожу смазкой. Вздох облегчения и холодок прошелся по плоти. Ученый с непередаваемым лицом смотрел на его тело. Оборотень не мог сказать, что он чувствовал. Ощущения то ли стыда, то ли возбуждения топило его. Но в его душе бушевал ледяной пожар, а тело и вовсе казалось расплавленным металлом, податливой глиной в руках у Мастера. Франкену нравилось наблюдать, то и дело на его лице проскальзывали хищные нотки.

— Помоги мне, — М-21 не сразу понял слов, которые были сказаны, и прозвучали совершенно глупыми в атмосфере возбуждения. Но когда все же до молодого человека дошло, о чем просит ученый, он завозился. Франкен с насмешкой наблюдал за перекатыванием оборотня, которые каким-то чудом все же смог кое-как сесть. Его руки потянулись к ремню на темных брюках. Серебряный взор был сосредоточен и устремлен на ширинку, но вот руки подрагивали, а ученый почти глумливо кривил губы. Ему нравилось смотреть на почти беззащитного оборотня. Пальцы наконец сжали холодный метел застежки, и он надавил на рычажок, вытягивая кожаный ремень. Это было почти гипнотическое действо. Оборотень от перенапряжения прикусил губу. Ему неимоверно хотелось наконец упасть на чертов диван и утонуть в ласках. Но похоже на этот счет у ученого было свое мнение. Штаны наконец расстегнулись. Оборотень перестал дышать, сам не замечая, что тянет плотный материал вниз. Это было похоже на гипноз. Он совершенно не понимал какого черта так поступает, отступать поздно. Как только штаны соскользнули ниже и открыли вид на топорщащееся белье, Франкенштейн все же решил, что хватит медлить, и опрокинул оборотня на спину, а сам же занялся собственной одеждой. Дело пошло намного быстрее. И горящему, почти страждущему, взгляду оборотня открылось нагое тело. Низ живота свело почти болезненной судорогой, а с губ сорвался приглушенный вой. М-21 не терпелось, вообще никак. Это было помешательством и не важно, что помешательство само его довело. Просто так наверняка должно было быть. Избавление от одежды можно было знаменовать двумя вещами. Тем, что Франкен, как какой-то тигр, набросился на оборотня и новыми ласками, сорванными с губ стонами, криками. Поцелуи теперь не просто были катализатором, наоборот, они были спичкой возле огромной бочки с бензином. Все вспыхивало и цвело разноцветными пятнами. М-21 метался, когда губы касались оголённой кожи около сосков. Поцелуи были только частью. Укусы. Темными кругами вокруг шеи, на груди, даже прессе был подвергнуты укусами. Оборотень непослушными руками зарывался в довольно жесткие светлые волосы. Тянул, рычал, вызывал на лице Штейна каверзную усмешку. И новые поцелуи сыпались на него, как из рога изобилия. Никаких других попыток прикосновений не предпринималось. Это бесило оборотня, он срывался, рычал и царапал трансформированными руками плечи. Крови было немного.

— Хватит, прекрати, черт возьми, — оборотень каким-то чудом оседлал ученого и заглянул в горящие похотью глаза, которые ударили его током. В голубых, ныне похожих на грозовое небо глазах, плясал сальсу демон. Он кривился, облизывал губы и смеялся. Так смеются только демоны. Нетерпение нарастало, как огромный снежный шар. — Хороший песик, — голос был хриплым, довольным донельзя, а оборотень, как путешественник, припал к его рту, целуя. Жажда, он жаждал, как идиот, как фанатик автографа, жаждал его тело в себе. Голодный поцелуй. М-21 поерзал и спустился немного ниже. Снова поерзал. Франкен, как умалишённый, сжал ягодицы, впился ногтями в кожу и зарычал в поцелуй. Одобрительное гудение вырвалось из груди Двадцать первого.  
Все сейчас происходившее не казалось каким-то неправильным, мерзким, вообще это было скорее воодушевляющим. Оборотень переставал мыслить связно, да и вообще мыслить, инстинкты были превыше всего. Франкен поймал его ухо своими зубами.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — ахнул оборотень, потому что укусы были болезненно-возбуждающими.  
— Тиши-тише, — ученый провел кончиками пальцев по выпирающим позвонкам, продолжая посасывать мочку уха. Кусал, зализывал. Вызвал волны дрожи и тихие, похожие на стоны, скулящие звуки. Оборотень терпел, взывал, проводил мокрым языком по разгорячённой и немого солоноватой от пота коже. Руки будто жили собственной жизнью, исследование тела было превыше всяких благ. Оборотень прогибался в спине, урчал сыто и довольно. Скулил, как загнанный зверь, кусался и ерзал. А руки блуждали дальше по ягодицам, раскрывая их и соприкасая сплотью, что больно пульсировала и была влажной от естественной смазки, которую ученый собирал пальцами и размазывал, вызывая еще больше желания. Прикасался к низу живота, почти нежным прикосновением и яростным царапаньем. Штейн не сдерживал себя. Иногда, будто нечаянно, хлопал его по выпяченной пятой точке, довольно больно, но оборотню нравилось. На периферии сознания иногда вспыхивали смехотворные мыслишки: об облаках, о чувствах, о его нынешнем состоянии и о том, что Франкен все же дьявол, а не человек. М-21 не мог оставаться в стороне, когда мочку его уха отпустили острые, как оказалось, зубы. Оборотень будто бы нарочно прильнул к его груди и провел языком по вене, отбивающей пульс на шее. Штейн немного вздрогнул, а руки его стали сильнее сжимать и плясать на теле оборотня. Двадцать первый не остановился на этом, слегка сполз ниже. Провел мокрую дорожку до ключиц. Франкен усмехнулся и как-то довольно погладил жесткие серебряные волосы. Оборотень заурчал, точно кот. Прикусил кожу на груди. Франкен отреагировал довольно остро, с рычанием ничем не хуже, чем у дикого зверя. Взвился и опрокинул оборотня на лопатки. Глаза в глаза, пожар разгорелся ярче и сильнее. Взвыл, обласкал кожу, оставив отметины. В комнате стало на пару градусов жарче. Воздух начал казаться липким, воздушным, горячим, обжигающе холодным. Поцелуй, которым впился Франкен, оказался до боли голодным, а руки, сжавшие колом стоящий член, оковами. Оборотень брыкнулся, по коже поползли липкие мурашки, а из горла вырвался хрип. Пальцы начали скользит по головке, размазывая блеклую смазку. Другой рукой умудрился взять запястье лежащего под ним мужчины и положил на собственное естество. М-21 не противился и отдавался поцелую, попутно пытаясь копировать движения руки на собственном члене. Выходило не так плохо, как ему показалось, ибо ученый стал немного нежнее и даже оперившись на локоть, ладонью погладил волосы. Двадцать первый вздрогнул. Ученый, оторвавшись от его рта, глянул в его глаза и снова заставил взвыть. Мужчина не мог понять в чем дело. От этого взгляда ему хотелось не то, чтобы спрятаться, по крайне мере пасть ниц с вопросом: «Чего желает хозяин?» Франкен снова прошел поцелуями по коже, не сильно заморачиваясь на каждом отдельном лоскутке, а просто слегка касался губами, спускался ниже. Рот сомкнулся на пульсирующей уретре, а М-21 не мог понять, как так получилось, что из горла вырвался восхищённый хриплый стон. Язык будто оплел головку. Несильно надавив на нее, по коже адским потоком пронесся жар, и Двадцать первому казалось, что он кончит. Но то ли у Франкена было такое острое чутье, то ли просто он решил остановится, губы выпустили член из плена. М-21 не терпелось. Секундная ласка рта показалось вечностью, рука сама потянулась к собственной плоть, но не сильный удар дал понять, что не суждено. Оборотень фыркал, когда его снова целовали губы. Без укусов, будто извиняясь. Все казалось ванильной сказкой с неплохим концом. Пальцы, вымазанные в чем-то вязком и пахнущие клубникой и синтетикой, коснулись ниже страждущей плоти. Франкен усмехнулся. На лице писало роман выражение — Лис. М-21 не мог сказать о том, что ему не нравилась или наоборот. Под спиной была совершенно неудобная прямоугольная подушка от дивана. Синтетическая кожа липла к вспотевшей спине и неприятно терла ее. Двадцать первый сначала даже не мог сообразить в чем дело. Невесомые круговые движение ласкали вход, а тело реагировало почти вяло. Иногда мышцы, не подвластные мозгу, сокращались и казалось, что мужчина дергался. Ученый улыбался, облизывал собственные губы и дарил головокружительные поцелуи ничего не соображающему оборотню. Стоны, но уже тихие и протяжные оглашали комнатку, ученый продолжал пытку. Палец с лёгкостью скользнул внутрь, мышцы без сопротивления дали погрузиться пальцу глубже. Оборотень ахнул и немного дернулся. Тягуче медленно Франкен двинул рукой, немного разрабатывая мышцы. Тело реагировало бурно. В голове взрывались фейерверки. Кричало пламя, обнимая все тело, кружа голову, как дорогое вино. Двадцать первому казалось, что он уже давно опьянен.

— Молодец, — хвалебный отзыв показался в глухой, жаркой тишине комнаты насмешкой. М-21 хотел было возмутиться, но не смог. Внутри все горело, пальцы безжалостно терзали его. Мышцы поддавались, медленно, но все же. Ученый был доволен. Он, как самый настоящий эстет, смотрел на распростёртого на диване мужчину, усмехался и продолжал безжалостную пытку. Казалось, это ему нравилось.  
— Франкен, — ахнул Двадцать первый, когда его начал переворачивать ученый. Он не сопротивлялся, всеми оставшимися силами помогал. Лежа на животе, М-21 почудилось, что его окатило волной нежности, но он отмел эту идею.

«Откуда взяться нежности от чертово ученого Франкенштейна?»

Руки учено погладили его спину. Нежный поцелуй пришёлся прямо в затылок. М-21 тихо застонал. Чужая широкая грудь почти впечаталась в его спину. Это было почти невыносимо. Это нравилось, было приятно. Пальцы поглаживали ребра, а дыхание щекотало кожу. М-21 показалось, что где-то произошел банальный переворот системы вселенной, и Франкен стал другим человеком. Но через пару минут все закончилось, Франкенштейн продолжил поглаживать спину, слега касался лопаток. То кончиками пальцев, то губами. Иногда целовал копчик и бил несильно ягодицы. Неимоверно нежно. Это было феерично. Разработанная мышца легко поддавалась, когда ее касались длинные пальцы. М-21 заходился тихими стонами. Готовый на все и уже не выдерживающий пыток оборотень, слегка прогнулся в спине и оттопырил пятую точку. Ученый был доволен. Они слегка обласкал собственную плоть, размазывая предэякуляцию по стволу. С губ нечаянно срывались хриплые вдохи, а М-21 не мог поверить, что все вот так закончится. Но вскоре опроверг эту мысль. Сильные пальцы сжали бока, приподнимая его нижнюю часть туловища так, чтобы он мог полноценно встать на колени, и слегка развел ноги. Это было даже смущающее, но весь стыд сожгло чёртово желание, которое все еще плясало в его крови. Анус сжался, когда что-то большее, чем просто пальцы, коснулось входа. Тихое шипение сорвалось с губ, когда член Франкенштейна вошел. Его глаза блеснули небесным огнем, а губы расплылись в довольной улыбки. М-21 был податлив, как никогда. Стоны срывались с губ и повисали в атмосфере. Первый толчок выбил весь воздух из легких. Оборотень заворчал, ахнул и широко распахнул глаза, уставившись на поверхность белоснежного дивана. Ученому нравилось, словно заведенный, он повторил действие, почти выходя из тела и тут же возвращаясь обратно. Стоны вырывались чаще. М-21 нравилось. Все тело пробирало электричество. Франкен тоже не был обделен приятными чувствами. Мышцы плотно облегали член, это было непередаваемо. Тихие шлепки влажной кожи почти ласкали слух, стоны музыкальным сопровождение срывались с губ. Оборотень выкрикивал имя ученого, а Франкен поощрял его поцелуями в шею и ласкал его член. Сжимал у основания, когда казалось, что он вот-вот кончит. Пытка продолжалась. Громко охнув, Штейн снова поменял положение тела М-21. И теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Это было в тысячу, нет в миллион раз горячее, чем температура вулканической лавы. Ученый иногда останавливался, ласкал чужую плоть, целовал губы и снова вбивался в податливое тело. Заставлял кричать, громко протяжно умолять, просить еще. Оборотень в своих криках даже вспомнил бога, но все же чаще его крик был похож на имя. Франкенштейну это определено нравилось. Ласкало слух и тело, будто движимое неведомой силой давало в разы больше. Огонь распространялся выше к голове, к рукам, сердцу. Огонь был небезызвестным союзником, почти монахом при дворе.

— Франкенштейн, — оборотень взывал. Внутри все больно скрутило. Мышцы, неподвластные импульсам мозга, сжались сильнее, и горячее семя выплеснулось на живот, испачкав руку ученого, который продолжал вбиваться в тело под собой. Испачканную руку он облизал, будто пробуя его на вкус, и поцеловал. Пресный, солоноватый вкус собственного семени наполнил рот, а тело продолжало содрогаться в оргазменных судорогах. Тело Франкена тоже было объято огнем. Последние толчки были почти болезненными. Внутри разливалась лава, в голове мутилось, а перед глазами стояла упоительная картина: залюбленный «насмерть» оборотень. М-21 простонал, когда его до краев наполнило горячая блеклая жидкость. Тяжелое дыхание огласило комнату, перекликаемое тихими, скулящими стонами. Франкен вышел из партнера и лег рядом. Дыхание начало выравниваться, а М-21 не собирался сбегать. Было просто неимоверно хорошо. Поцелуй был неспешным, ласкающим. Оборотень обнял шею ученого, валя его на себя.

М-21 вскоре уже спал. Ученый, усмехаясь, наблюдал за его лицом. Иногда, будто подавался велению, то ли сердца, то ли чего-то невероятного. Он поглаживал его щеки, перебирал волосы и даже целовал. В глазах его плескалось море, широкое, уходящее за горизонт.

— Мой… — М-21 все прекрасно слышал, и наверняка Франкен просто притворился, что не заметил, а если и не заметил, то догадался.

В груди оборотня расцветала весна. Ему показалось, что она поет. На душе было спокойно и тепло. Тонкая простынь покрывала тело, а сильные руки обнимали крепко. Двадцать первому все показалось сказочным веянием весны, но он не преминул этим воспользоваться и зарылся носом в изгиб шеи. Втянутый запах в легкие отдавал горчинкой. В памяти воскресали события дня. Он не мог выгнать из собственной головы эти мысли, они ему нравились. Иногда внутри все сводило судорогой, иногда махали крыльями бабочки. Эти ощущения нельзя было и променять на сокровища всего мира.

— Чертов собственник.

***

Проснулся оборотень по ощущениям через пару тройку часов. Тело приятно ломило, а внутри была небывалая лёгкость, а еще ему было жарко. Невероятно тепло. Эта странность немного насторожила Двадцать первого, заставив того нервно дернуться, и понять, что его сильно обнимают руки. И наверняка, будь возможность вырваться, оборотень смылся бы в неизвестном направлении. Но, как оказалось, даже спящий Франкеншьейн был сильнее физически и психологически.

— Куда-то собрался? — довольным после сна голосом, поинтересовался светловолосый мужчина.  
— Пока нет, — М-21 было тяжело сохранить бесстрастность голоса. Но Франкен был умнее, так что скрытый посыл разгадал. Неверия в происходящее граничило с фантазией. М-21 было не просто неуютно, скорее страшно. Он не боялся ни смерти, ни грубости, просто это, как инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Все будет хорошо, — эти слова были не более, чем успокоительная таблетка. Двадцать первый мог понять Франкена и не мог понять себя. Его пугало, крутило, взрывало и выворачивало. Инстинкты против доводов мозга, глупостью попахивала.  
— Смеешься, — оборотень хотел было взбрыкнуть, рыкнуть, ударить, укусить, оцарапать, просто причинить боль. Собственные чувства ходили темными пятнами.  
— Не смеюсь, — руки наконец отпустили его, дав волю действиям, но не радовало это оборотня. Как и то, что ему показалось, а может и не показалось. Франкен смотрел на него с тоской, нежность. Непередаваемо. Глаза его приобрели оттенок морской синевы, а губы остались неподвижны, как высеченный анфас из мрамора.

Оборотень смеется. Глухие звуки рвутся из груди. Смеётся как будто на зло. Над самим собой, над чертовой жизнью, чёртовым телом, способностями и этой чуши под названием «сверхъестественные способности». Ученый не предпринимает попыток больше не говорить и не дотрагиваться. Смотрит, как обычно взирают отцы на детей. Как смотрят на людей достойных, сломанных, но достойных.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь тем, кто приручит, — слова роняются и возврату не подлежат.  
— Думаю, что сумею приструнить взрослого пса, — улыбка так и не сползла чернильной линией с его лица, но глаза отчетливо полыхнули ультрамарином. И если бы Франкен действительно был готов расстаться с М-21 полюбовно или как говорят «друзьями» после случившегося, он бы так и поступил. Но, видимо, остатки его совести были на месте, так же, как и чувства отвечающее за «розовые» сопли и любовь. Наверное, стоит попробовать решить вопрос деловым подходом, коим является почти отношения. Наверняка почти… Потому что быть уверенным на сто процентов — это прерогатива полных безумцев.


End file.
